Seeking Solace
by Faerietale456
Summary: Xion wakes Riku up in the middle of the night, wanting words of comfort about the troubles she's faced as a replica.


Moonlight shone through the window of the abandoned building. A breeze leaked through the boarded windows, chilling the sixteen-year-old. He pulled his blanket over his face, crunching into fetal position to try and keep warm. Late November nights usually treated him like this, though he thought it effected his companion even more. She seemed so sensitive to the cold. He figured it was because she never experienced the coming of winter before in her life, as she was created only several months ago.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a scuttling noise, followed by a tug on his blanket. "Riku? You still awake?" Xion whispered gently. The way she spoke was as if she was afraid of intruding on Riku's beauty rest.

He grunted and rose, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "I am now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"You're fine, Xion," Riku said before the replica could finish her sentence. He was used to getting woken up in the middle of his sleep. Sora and Kairi were always notorious for doing that during sleepovers. Whether it was because they were bored, had a nightmare, or were too scared to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water by themselves, they always woke up Riku.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, patting the sorry excuse for a mattress, inviting her to sit by him. "This is a first, waking me up in the middle of the night."

She shivered. Even though the Organization coats were fairly warm, the wind was picking up. He took the blanket he was using and draped it over her shoulders. "Don't feel like hearing your teeth chatter," was all he said.

"Thanks," the raven haired girl said, faintly smiling. She took one side of the blanket and wrapped it around Riku. "I don't want to hear your teeth chatter, either."

Riku chuckled. "So are you going to tell me what's up? I'm sure you didn't wake up just to share a blanket with me."

Her smile faded. "Yeah, you're right. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Riku looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Well, I'm up, so you might as well tell me."

She pouted. "You sound like I'm burdening you."

"That's not it," he contradicted, "I'm just tired, that's all." He loosened his serious expression. "I'm all ears, Xion."

Xion fumbled with the corner of the blanket, as if she was contemplating whether or not she should actually say what she wanted to say. Then, Riku noticed her nose turning pink, and her eyes becoming glossy. He didn't say anything, though, for fear it might make her feel worse. Was what was keeping Xion awake, what caused her to disturb his sleep, that upsetting to her?

She looked down, and a few words were spoken from her lips, "Riku, I'm scared."

Riku said nothing. He could assume many reasons why she was scared. Whichever one of his assumptions were correct was beyond him; with all that's happened in the past few months, it really could be anything. Her troubled look gave him no hint.

"What's troubling you?"

Xion mumbled something, then spoke again. Louder this time. "It's everything that's been going on. Everything I once knew was all a fabricated lie. Now I'm with you, and I find out I have to go back to Sora."

She paused. During that recess, a tear fell from her eyes. Riku hid his somewhat surprised expression. It was the first time he had seen her so upset. She had every right to, though. For being a replica, she could express as many emotions as he could. And they were all real, weren't they?

He stayed perfectly still as she wiped the tear. "And to be honest, as much as I know I'm supposed to do so, I don't want to. I feel so selfish saying so, but it's true." She began to tremble. "I've only been alive for less than a year, I've made good friends, and… I don't know." Xion blinked back more tears. "But the longer I'm alive, the more I am a burden."

"That's not true."

"Riku, Sora's still asleep because of me. I'm keeping you away from your best friend. You must hate me for that."

Riku sat there, dumbfounded. How was he supposed to respond to that? Sora, one of the people he treasured the most, had no hope of waking up if Xion and Roxas don't return to him. That's the reason Xion was with him right now.

But looking at Xion, cold and fragile next to him, he didn't think of her as a replica of Sora, but rather as a girl who needed comfort.

He sighed. He wasn't good at this. Whenever his friends were upset he didn't know what to do. Sora was always good at this. He would smile his cheeky grin and say a few words of encouragement, and they were instantly cheered up. But Xion didn't have Sora to comfort her. She had him. He had to do this, one way or another.

Riku took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do. The silverette took Xion in his arms, holding her close to him. "I could never hate you, Xion," he said quietly.

She gasped in astonishment. "But-"

"No buts," he interrupted.

They became silent after that, listening to the harsh winds blow outside, but it wasn't cold to them. They sat next to each other, sharing body heat from their closeness. Xion's tears stopped falling and she quit shaking.

After awhile, Riku spoke again. "You know the time is coming soon."

Xion avoided eye contact. "I can't my final goodbyes to Axel and Roxas when the time comes, can I?"

Riku sighed, shaking his head sorrowfully. "I'm afraid not."

"I thought not."

He lifted her chin so that their eyes locked. "But you can be sure I'll be with you the entire time."

That statement gave Xion a faint glow in her eyes and the tiniest of smiles. Even though his offer wasn't the greatest as she probably wanted, it was better than nothing. And she seemed hopeful by it at least.

She scooted away from him and yawned. "I should be getting some sleep now. Thanks, Riku," she said thoughtfully before moving back to her mattress.

Riku lay down, pulling the blanket over him. "You're welcome," he replied as he closed his eyes again, drifting back into sleep. _Don't worry, Xion. I'm with you._


End file.
